Rédemption
by evey88
Summary: Roman fait la connaissance de vampires, Damon et Stefan, ainsi que d'Elena et ses amis.Bonnie lui propose un marché: s'il accepte de donner l'antidote à Ever, elle lui permettra de communiquer avec Drina. Cross over Vampire Diaries


Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note: J'ai écrit cette fic après en avoir rêvé trois fois.

Rédemption

Mon nom est Roman. Je ne suis pas un gentil. On peut même dire que je suis le méchant de l'histoire. Pourtant, à première vue, on me donnerait le bon dieu sans confession. En effet, je suis sympathique et assez populaire. Physiquement, je suis loin d'être repoussant. Je suis blond aux yeux pervenche et j'ai un accent anglais qui me rend encore plus séduisant auprès des américaines. L'élixir d'immortalité ne fait qu'accroître mon charme. Oui, l'élixir d'immortalité. Il y a quelques siècles, alors que j'étais mourant, en proie à une épidémie, un dénommé Damen Auguste m'a sauvé en me faisant boire son élixir. Tout d'abord, j'ai éprouvé une reconnaissance infinie envers lui. Puis je me suis mis à le détester. Pour deux raisons. Là première, il refusait de me donner d'autre élixir. Cet égoïste préférait le garder pour lui. J'ai tout de même fini par trouver la recette, en le faisant prisonnier et l'obligeant à me livrer tous ses secrets. La deuxième raison, j'étais amoureux de sa femme, Drina. C'était une magnifique rousse. Mais si je l'aimais, c'était justement parce qu'elle était hors d'atteinte. Damen l'a délaissée pour une autre, la parfaite sainte nitouche Ever. À chacune de ses réincarnations, Drina l'a tuée, jusqu'à ce que Damen offre l'immortalité à sa bien aimée et que celle ci tue Drina à son tour. Heureusement, j'ai obtenu une douce vengeance: j'ai empoisonné Damen avec une goutte de sang d'Ever, de telle sorte qu'ils ne peuvent plus échanger de fluides corporels sans provoquer la mort de Damen. Ils sont condamnés à être ensemble sans pouvoir consumer leur relation, autrement dit, sans être vraiment ensemble. Ever ne peut même pas me tuer pour se venger, car je détiens l'antidote. N'étant pas si cruel, je le leur donnerai peut-être un jour. Mais pas gratuitement, c'est sûr.

Ever me déteste mais cela ne m'empêche pas de la désirer. Pas comme j'ai désiré Drina. Mais j'aime conquérir les femmes inaccessibles. Je ne crois pas à l'amour éternel. Lorsqu'elle délaissera Damen, elle sera à mes pieds. Tôt ou tard. En attendant, je dois avouer que je suis frustré. Autour de moi, ce ne sont pas les femmes qui manquent, surtout si on compte les belles immortelles que j'ai créées. Le seul problème, c'est que je ne les désire pas. Je n'aime pas les filles faciles.

Ce matin, quand je me prépare, je choisis une chemise mauve ornée de broderies argentées représentant des serpents. J'aime les serpents. Ainsi que les beaux vêtements. En tant qu'immortel, je peux en matérialiser autant que je veux. Pourquoi m'en priver? Après avoir bu une gorgée d'élixir, un liquide rouge, je sors de chez moi et prends ma voiture pour aller au lycée. Jouer la comédie du mec normal a un avantage. Je peux voir Ever et Damen se morfondre. Quand je me gare et sors de la voiture, j'assiste à un phénomène curieux. Une foule d'élèves est regroupée à l'entrée du lycée. Vaguement intrigué, je m'approche. Dans le lot des lycéens, je repère la charmante Stacia. Je n'emploie pas cet adjectif sans ironie. La jolie Stacia est la pire ennemie d'Ever, maintenant que Drina est morte. Même moi, qui suis l'ennemi juré d'Ever, je n'ai pas cette attitude odieuse réservée aux filles avec elle. C'est fou ce que les filles peuvent être perfides. En prêtant l'oreille, je comprends que ce qui attire les élèves comme du miel attire les abeilles est l'arrivée de nouveaux élèves. Je me demande ce qu'ils ont de si spécial. Même moi, qui ait réussi a charmer tout le monde, je n'ai pas eu droit à un tel accueil. Je ne suis pas jaloux, juste curieux. J'essaie de me frayer un passage parmi les élèves pour voir de quoi ont l'air les nouveaux venus, en vain. Je parviens juste à entrevoir une chevelure blonde. La sonnerie se fait entendre, et je passe mon chemin. Lorsque j'arrive en classe, Stacia m'adresse un sourire aguicheur. Je lui rends son sourire, sans m'arrêter pour discuter avec elle. Je sais qu'elle préfère Damen. Apparemment, elle a un faible pour les immortels. Peut-être devrais-je la rendre elle même immortelle, ne serait ce que pour faire enrager Ever. Celle ci fait son apparition. Stacia pose son sac en travers de son chemin pour la faire trébucher. Peine perdue, Ever est rodée, elle l'évite sans problème. Je me demande pourquoi Stacia persiste à lui faire cette blague stupide. Cela la regarde, après tout. Damen et Ever s'installent à leur place habituelle, au fond de la classe. Je me tourne vers eux, ignore le regard glacial que me lance Damen et adresse un clin d'oeil à Ever. Celle ci croise furtivement mon regard et m'ignore superbement. Haussant les épaules, je me retourne. Le professeur, monsieur Munoz, arrive, en compagnie d'une jeune fille que je ne connais pas.

-Bonjour à tous. Je vous présente Elena Gilbert. Elle vient de Fell Church. J'espère que vous serez gentils avec elle. Elena, tu peux t'asseoir à côté de Roman. Il est arrivé récemment, lui aussi, il t'aidera à t'intégrer.

Elena Gilbert. Elle ressemble à un ange. Elle est au moins aussi belle qu'Ever. Elle a de longs cheveux blonds, comme elle, mais d'un blond plus pâle. De plus, ils sont légèrement ondulés alors que ceux d'Ever sont raides. Elle est aussi pâle qu'une poupée. En la voyant se diriger vers moi pour s'asseoir à mes côtés, elle manifeste une attitude fière et altière, qui se traduit dans sa démarche et son regard. Elle ne semble pas du tout intimidée, mais forte et sûre d'elle. Cela me plaît.

-Mets ton livre au milieu, que je puisse, suivre, s'il te plait, me demande-t-elle, d'une voix douce mais emprunte d'autorité. Amusé, je décide de jouer le jeu.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres, princesse.

Sur ces mots, je pousse le livre dans sa direction. Je croise alors son regard et m'aperçois qu'elle a des yeux bleu foncé, pailletés d'or, comme du lapis lazulis. Je remarque également qu'elle porte une bague dont la pierre est elle même un lapis lazulis.

-Ta bague est assortie à tes yeux, dis-je à voix basse.

Elle ne rougit même pas du compliment.

-C'est vrai. C'est mon fiancé qui me l'a offerte, dit-elle fièrement.

Ainsi, elle a déjà un fiancé. Loin d'être déçu, cet obstacle me donne encore plus envie de la séduire. En effet, elle me donne envie de laisser Ever tranquille le temps de l'avoir, elle. Le peu que j'ai entrevu de son caractère me plaît et quelque chose de surnaturel émane d'elle. Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas une humaine ordinaire. Je vois Stacia lui lancer des regards jaloux. Elle a sans doute peur qu'Elena lui pique sa popularité et à mon avis, elle a raison. Il suffit de regarder Elena pour voir qu'elle a tout d'une reine du lycée: sa longue chevelure blonde, ses vêtements chics, son orgueil apparent. Simplement, elle me semble avoir plus de plomb dans la tête que Stacia. Une fois les cours de la matinée terminée, je lui propose de déjeuner avec moi mais elle secoue la tête.

-Merci mais j'ai prévu de déjeuner avec Stefan.

-Qui est Stefan?

-Mon fiancé. Il est nouveau dans ce lycée, vous aussi.

-Alors nous pourrions déjeuner tous les trois, qu'en dis-tu?

L'espace d'un instant, elle hésite et me regarde d'un air soupçonneux. Comme Ever, elle m'a très vite percé à jour. Cependant, elle finit par accepter.

-D'accord. C'est gentil, merci.

Peu de temps après, nous rejoignons son petit ami à la cantine. Là, je m'aperçois que la concurrence est de taille. Stefan est aussi beau que Damen, dans un style différent. Il a des cheveux noirs ondulés, le teint extrêmement pâle, des yeux d'un vert étincelant. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Une chose est sûre, c'est qu'il n'est pas humain. Il est plus que cela. Ce n'est pas un immortel, sinon je l'aurais identifié comme tel. Il est...autre chose. Elena le regarde avec un désir violent et une certaine satisfaction, tandis qu'il la dévisage avec passion. Il semble éperdument amoureux d'elle. Je détourne la tête, écoeuré. Je regrette un peu d'avoir insisté pour les accompagner. Néanmoins, mon intérêt pour Elena et ma curiosité vis à vis de la véritable nature de Stefan l'emporte et je m'assois à côté d'eux.

-Qui es-tu? Me demande Stefan, l'air suspicieux.

Visiblement, il ne m'aime pas beaucoup. En tant que roi des manipulateurs hypocrites, je lui adresse un beau sourire amical.

-Roman. Je suis nouveau, moi aussi. Je viens d'Angleterre. Et toi?

-Je viens d'Italie, dit Stefan. Mon nom est Salvatore.

Je hoche la tête.

-Salvatore. Cela signifie sauveur?

Stefan hausse les sourcils.

-Enfin quelqu'un qui le sait!

Mon sourire s'élargit.

-Je parle italien. J'ai été en Italie. J'ai beaucoup voyagé.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que c'est vrai. Elena se penche vers moi.

-Stefan aussi a beaucoup voyagé, dit-elle.

J'affiche une expression ravie.

-C'est vrai? Alors cela nous fait un point commun!

Stefan consent à sourire.

-Vous avez un autre point commun, c'est que vous ne touchez pas à votre assiette.

-C'est vrai. J'ai un régime strict, tu le sais, dit Stefan à Elena, qui hoche la tête d'un air entendu.

Pour ma part, ma seule nourriture est l'élixir d'immortalité. Je suis presque tenté de demander à Stefan quel est son élixir à lui mais je me retiens.

-Nous avons donc trois points communs.

Stefan et Elena me regardent d'un air étonné.

-Pourquoi trois? Dit Elena.

-Moi aussi, je suis un sauveur.

Stefan me dévisage, l'air sceptique.

-En quoi est tu un sauveur?

J'esquisse un sourire énigmatique.

-C'est un secret.

Je suis bel et bien un sauveur. J'offre l'immortalité à de simples mortels. Seulement, ça, je ne peux pas leur dire. Pas avant de les avoir percés à jour, en tout cas.

Le soir, à la sortie du lycée, je les vois discuter avec deux filles et un garçon. Le garçon est musclé, blond aux yeux bleus, l'une des filles est grande et brune et l'autre petite et rousse mais elles me tournent le dos. Après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à Elena, je monte dans ma voiture. Cependant, je ne démarre pas tout de suite. Je les guette. J'attends que les deux filles et le garçon s'en aillent, qu'Elena et Stefan montent dans leur voiture et je les suis à distance. Après une bonne heure de route, après avoir traversé une forêt, ils se garent devant une élégante maison, entourée de végétation. Je reste garé dans les bois et les observe à travers les arbres. Stefan embrasse Elena et ils rentrent. Prudemment, je sors de ma voiture, approche de la maison et les espionne à la fenêtre. Ils s'embrassent passionnément, comme si chacun voulait aspirer la vie de l'autre. Mais le temps passe, et ils ne vont pas plus loin. C'est un peu bizarre. Sont-ils victimes d'une malédiction, comme Damen et Ever? Ou bien Elena est une vierge inaccessible, comme Ever? Je regarde Stefan et il ne semble même pas frustré. Il semble heureux d'être simplement à ses côtés. Dommage. J'aurais bien aimé me rincer l'oeil.

Au bout d'un moment, je m'aperçois que Stefan s'apprête à partir. Je m'éclipse jusqu'à la voiture, me cache derrière les arbres et le vois, peu de temps après, s'engouffrer dans la forêt. Il court à une vitesse surhumaine. Qu'à cela ne tienne. Je songe à une planche spéciale, une planche volante inventée par Scott Westerfeld dans la saga Uglies et la matérialise. Je pose mes pieds dessus et trouve immédiatement le bon équilibre. Puis je m'envole. Ainsi, je peux suivre Stefan en silence. C'est génial. Je plane, au sens littéral du terme. Le vent fouette agréablement mon visage. Je regrette de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Malgré mon ivresse, je me concentre à nouveau sur Stefan. En l'observant, je m'aperçois qu'il poursuit un chevreuil. Il chasse, comme un animal. Sa force et sa rapidité finissent par avoir raison de sa proie. Là, le spectacle qui s'offre à moi me laisse figé de stupeur. Stefan s'est rué sur le chevreuil, l'a plaqué au sol et...s'abreuve de son sang. Puis il tend l'oreille.

-Qui est là? Dit-il.

Mince. J'ai été découvert. D'un autre côté, je m'en fiche. J'atterris doucement auprès de lui et descend de ma planche. Stefan se tourne vers moi et me regarde, l'air affolé.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

Je lui adresse un sourire moqueur.

-Vas y, régale toi, ne te gêne pas pour moi, surtout, dis-je en désignant le chevreuil gisant à terre.

Mais Stefan ne me quitte pas des yeux.

-Alors comme ça, tu es un vampire? J'ignorais qu'ils existaient, dis-je.

-Et toi, qui es-tu?

Je lui souris.

-Je ne suis pas un vampire. Est ce que j'ai l'air d'une sangsue?

Stefan fronce les sourcils. Je laisse échapper un gloussement.

-Ca va, ca va, j'avoue tout. Je suis un immortel.

Son regard se fait septique.

-Un immortel? Répète-t-il.

Je hoche la tête.

-Ouais. Je bois un élixir magique qui m'offre la vie et la jeunesse éternelle, ainsi que tout un tas de pouvoirs très cool. Ta copine, Elena, c'est un vampire, elle aussi?

Stefan secoue la tête.

-Non. Elena est beaucoup plus que ça.

-J'avais remarqué que vous n'étiez pas tout à fait ordinaires, dis-je en souriant. On pourrait être amis, maintenant qu'on partage un lourd secret en plus de nos points communs, qu'en dis-tu?

Le visage de Stefan se fait hostile.

-Non, merci. Je te laisserai tranquille et je préférerais que tu en fasse autant avec Elena et moi.

Je prends une mine vexée.

-Ce n'est pas gentil. Si tu ne veux pas être gentil avec moi, je pourrais montrer ceci à tout le monde.

Sous ses yeux effarés, je matérialise une minuscule caméra et lui montre une vidéo de lui en train de boire du sang. Stefan serre les poings et tente de contenir sa haine.

-D'accord. Qu'est ce que tu me veux, au juste?

Je lui adresse mon sourire le plus innocent.

-Pas grand chose. Je veux juste que tu m'intègres à ton groupe d'amis et en savoir plus à votre sujet. Tu acceptes?

-Je n'ai pas le choix, grommelle Stefan.

-Super! Tu verras, tu ne le regretteras pas. Je suis très sympa, comme mec! Bon, je vais te laisser finir de...manger. Avant tout, je voudrais te poser une question, si tu le permets.

-Je t'en prie, dit-il, sarcastique.

-Comment as tu fait pour détecter ma présence?

-Oh, ça. Boire du sang accroît mes perceptions.

-Super! Il faudrait que j'essaie, un jour. Quoique...finalement, non, c'est trop répugnant. Tu m'invites chez toi, demain, après les cours?

Stefan me fusille du regard.

-Avec plaisir! Dit-il néanmoins, non sans ironie. Elena sera là, ainsi que quelques amis.

-Super! Allez, bon appétit!

Sur ces mots, je remonte sur ma planche et m'éclipse. En volant dans les airs, je jubile. Les vampires existent. C'est une découverte extraordinaire, même si ce vampire là est plutôt ennuyeux. Il paraît trop gentil et un peu coincé. Peut-être a-t-il des amis vampires plus intéressants. Je suis également curieux de savoir qui est Elena. Il a dit qu'elle était beaucoup plus qu'un vampire. Je me demande ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Je brûle de curiosité. Ce mystère me la rend encore plus attirante.

Le lendemain, quand j'arrive en classe, je remarque tout de suite Ever, seule à sa table. Damen n'est pas là. J'en profite pour m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle ne proteste même pas. Elle m'ignore. Audacieux, je passe un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Salut, ma petite blonde préférée! Ton vieux débris n'est pas là?

-Je croyais que ta blonde préférée était Elena, rétorque calmement Ever en enlevant mon bras de ses épaules.

-Elena me plaît bien, admets-je. Mais son chéri peut prendre soin d'elle. Tandis que toi, tu dois te sentir seule, sans le vieux. Où est-il? Vous vous êtes fait des mamours et il a clamsé sous tes yeux?

Ever me fusille du regard.

-Damen va très bien, rétorque-t-elle.

-Alors où est-il? Attends, laisse moi deviner. Il est parti à la recherche d'un antidote?

Ever rougit, ce qui lui sied, je dois l'admettre. À voir son expression, je devine que j'ai tapé dans le mille.

-Alors c'est ça? Il est parti chercher un antidote? Il va voyager longtemps, à mon avis.

Ever me lance un regard furieux. Elle est encore plus jolie quand elle est en colère.

-Il trouvera, rétorque-t-elle, l'air sûre d'elle.

Je lui adresse un sourire.

-Tu as le droit de rêver. En attendant, je ne me plains pas de son absence. Nous allons pouvoir passer plus de temps ensemble, toi et moi.

-Fiche moi la paix, rétorque-t-elle.

J'éclate de rire.

-Ouh là! Ecoute, Ever, ne te fâche pas. J'ai une proposition à te faire.

-Je connais la nature de tes propositions.

-Hé, doucement! Cela n'a rien de tordu. Je voulais juste te proposer de m'accompagner chez des amis, ce soir. Ce ne sont pas des immortels. Il y aura Elena, la nouvelle.

Ever se tourne vers moi, l'air méfiant.

-Pourquoi me proposes-tu cela? Me demande-t-elle.

-Pour une raison très simple: ta vie sociale est désastreuse. Il faut absolument y remédier.

Ever fronce les sourcils.

-Et pourquoi j'accepterais de venir à une soirée avec toi?

-Parce que si tu acceptes, je te révélerai une partie des ingrédients de l'antidote.

Immédiatement, mes mots font mouche. Ses yeux se remplissent d'espoir, même si elle ne veut pas le montrer. Satisfait d'avoir fait mon petit effet, je choisis de prendre congé d'elle.

-Tu as la journée pour décider, dis-je. N'hésite pas à me faire signe.

Sur ces mots, je lui adresse un clin d'oeil et regagne ma place à côté d'Elena. Ever se décide rapidement. Au milieu du cours. Je sens son regard sur moi tandis qu'elle m'envoie un message télépathique.

_C'est d'accord. Pour la soirée. Je viendrai avec toi._

Je tourne la tête en lui adressant un grand sourire.

_Ton vieillard sera furieux s'il l'apprend. Mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle, n'est ce pas?_

Ever ne répond pas. Je devine qu'elle ne tient pas à ce que Damen soit au courant. Ce qui est évident.

_Tu ne le regretteras pas. Tu sais où j'habite, alors passe chez moi après les cours, à dix-huit heures._

Ever hoche la tête. Le professeur s'approche de nous, l'air intrigué et réprobateur. Il ne peut rien nous reprocher, car nous ne parlions pas. Je lui adresse un sourire angélique. Il jette l'éponge et retourne à son bureau.

Le soir, quand Ever arrive chez moi, je dois reconnaître qu'elle est ravissante. Elle est maquillée et porte une robe rose satinée, Il est rare qu'elle porte cette couleur. J'émets un sifflement approbateur en voyant ses bas résille.

-Très sexy! Et ce n'est même pas pour le vieillard!

-Vieillard toi même! Ose-t-elle me rétorquer.

J'accuse le coup en souriant et l'emmène jusqu'à la voiture. Elle hésite avant de monter.

-C'est ouvert. À moins que tu ne veuilles y aller à pied? Je ne vais pas te violer, tu sais.

Ever soupire et monte dans la voiture. Ma mémoire d'immortel étant excellente, je refais le trajet jusqu'à la maison de Stefan et Elena sans difficulté.

-Au fait, dis-je à Elena avant de descendre, j'ai oublié de mentionner un petit détail. Notre hôte est un vampire.

Elena se crispe. Elle me dévisage en se demandant si je suis sérieux.

-Tu n'as peut-être pas vu Stefan mais tu n'as pas remarqué qu'Elena était...spéciale?

Ever hoche la tête, les sourcils froncés.

-Si. C'est un vampire?

Je secoue la tête.

-Non. Son petit ami, si.

Ever me lance un regard noir.

-Tu m'avais dit « pas d'immortels ».

Je lui souris.

-Certes, Stefan est immortel, mais pas de la même manière que nous. Il n'a pas bu l'élixir. Quant à ce qu'il boit...beurk!

-Je m'en vais, dit Ever, furieuse.

-Allez, sois sympa! Je te promets qu'il n'essaiera pas de te sucer le sang. Et pense aux ingrédients!

-D'accord, cède Ever en me fusillant du regard.

-Dans ce cas, allons y! Dans la joie et la bonne humeur!

C'est Elena qui nous ouvre. Je reste sans voix. Moulée dans une robe rouge en soie, ses cheveux bouclés au fer, son rouge à lèvres vif, elle est diaboliquement sexy. Ever a son charme mais elle a l'air d'une petite fille sage, à côté d'elle. Elle nous adresse un sourire et s'efface pour nous laisser entrer.

-Bonsoir. Entrez, je vous en prie.

Ever lui sourit timidement tandis qu'Elena la dévisage avec un mélange d'intérêt et de curiosité. Nous pénétrons dans la maison. C'est aussi classe à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Le sol est recouvert d'un parquet en bois verni et de tapis de velours. Elena nous guide vers le salon, où nous attendent Stefan et ses amis. En les voyant, j'avoue que je suis déçu. Ce sont des humains, aucun doute là dessus. Ceux que j'ai vus à la sortie du lycée. Malgré ma déception, un détail me trouble. Les deux jeunes filles sont très jolies. L'une d'elle est grande, brune, au teint mat et au visage serein. Elle est séduisante, en son genre. Mais ce n'est pas elle qui m'intrigue. Son amie, petite, au teint pâle, a exactement la même chevelure flamboyante et bouclée que celle de Drina. En revanche, ses yeux sont très différents et tout aussi bouleversants. Ils sont immenses, bruns, naïfs. La réplique exacte de ceux de Bambi de Walt Disney. Elena se charge de faire les présentations. La brune s'appelle Meredith, la petite rousse aux yeux de biche s'appelle Bonnie et le garçon costaud blond aux yeux bleus s'appelle Matt. Matt me toise avec méfiance, Meredith avec froideur et Bonnie me dévisage avec une curiosité innocente. Je la trouve tout de suite amusante.

Je m'installe sur le canapé à côté de Bonnie, en évitant d'attarder mon regard sur ses cheveux, ce qui est difficile.

-Veux tu boire quelque chose, Ever? Propose courtoisement Stefan.

Je suis un peu vexé qu'il ne m'ait rien proposé, à moi.

-Non, merci. C'est gentil, refuse-t-elle poliment.

-Ever ne boit rien, et ne mange rien, dis-je. Elle et moi, nous suivons le même régime.

Sur ces mots, je sors une bouteille d'élixir de mon sac et en verse dans nos deux verres vides.

-Qu'est ce que c'est? Demande Bonnie, curieuse.

Maintenant, je suis obligé de les regarder, elle et ses yeux étranges. Je masque mon trouble derrière un sourire séducteur.

-C'est un élixir d'immortalité. Tu veux y goûter?

-Surtout pas! S'écrie Ever.

Bonnie et les autres la regardent d'un air interrogateur.

-L'immortalité a un prix, explique-t-elle alors. Si jamais on est tué, on est condamné à vivre au pays des ombres.

-Au pays des ombres? Répète Bonnie.

-C'est un peu comme l'enfer, dit Ever. J'ai entrevu cet endroit, c'est...horrible.

Elle semble terrifiée en repensant à ce souvenir mais j'éclate de rire.

-Ever, je ne te comprends pas. À quoi bon avoir peur de quelque chose que les immortels ne verront jamais? Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'y a rien de mieux qu'être immortel.

-Drina l'a vu, elle, rétorque-t-elle.

Je me tais. Elle a touché un point sensible, je l'avoue. Les yeux chocolat de Bonnie pétillent de curiosité.

-Alors vous êtes immortels? Stefan disait vrai! S'exclame-t-elle.

-Bien sûr qu'il disait la vérité, dit Elena, impérieuse. Tu en doutais?

Bonnie secoue vigoureusement la tête.

-Non, bien sûr que non! C'est juste que cela paraît tellement incroyable!

En mon for intérieur, je suis touché par sa naïveté. Elena, quant à elle, éclate d'un rire moqueur.

-Tu n'as pas vu suffisamment de choses incroyables? En ce qui me concerne, plus rien ne m'étonne.

Bonnie rougit, confuse. Quant à moi, les propos d'Elena ont réveillé ma curiosité.

-Quelles sont ces choses incroyables?

Elena me sourit.

-Ce serait long à raconter, dit-elle.

-Nous avons toute la soirée devant nous, n'est ce pas? Vous pourriez m'éclaircir sur un point qui m'intrigue. Quand j'ai demandé à Stefan si tu étais un vampire, il m'a dit que tu étais beaucoup plus que ça. Qu'entendait-il par là?

Bonnie me répond à sa place.

-Elena est extraordinaire! Avant, c'était une humaine normale, si ce n'est qu'elle était la reine du lycée, ensuite, c'est devenu un vampire, puis elle est morte et a ressuscité sous forme d'esprit pur. Maintenant, elle est humaine mais elle a conservé des super pouvoirs! C'est pour cela qu'elle a changé de lycée. Tout le monde la croit morte, à Fell Church.

Ever et moi regardons Elena, impressionnés. Celle ci ne rougit même pas. Sans être trop hautaine, elle semble trouver cela normal.

-Il y a une chose qui m'intrigue, dit Ever. Comment Elena a-t-elle pu mourir alors qu'elle était un vampire?

Je remercie intérieurement Ever d'avoir posé cette excellente question. Elena et Stefan se regardent, embarrassés. Bonnie prend un air coupable, comme si elle avait fait une gaffe.

-Ne vous en faites pas, dis-je. Je comprends que vous ne teniez pas à révéler comment on peut tuer un vampire mais je vous promets de ne pas m'en servir contre vous. Je suis curieux, c'est tout.

-Ne l'écoutez pas! Intervient brusquement Ever. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance!

Je la regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ever, ma belle, tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas susceptible! Je suis sincère! On est entre amis, n'est ce pas, Stefan?

Il me dévisage et comprend que j'ai l'intention de me servir de ma vidéo comme moyen de pression s'il ne me dit pas la vérité.

-Regarde, dit-il en me montrant sa main.

Je vois à son annulaire une bague identique à celle d'Elena.

-C'est un talisman, explique-t-il. Le lapis lazulis protège les vampires de la lumière du jour.

-Je vois. Si vous vous exposez au soleil sans lapis lazulis, vous mourrez!

Stefan hoche la tête, visiblement mécontent de m'avoir donné cette information. Je lui souris.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à te tuer. J'offre la vie, je ne l'ôte pas. Je ne suis pas un meurtrier, moi.

Sur ces mots, je lance un regard appuyé à Ever. Même si elle soutient mon regard, je sais qu'elle se sent coupable d'avoir tué Drina, légitime défense ou non.

Nous passons une agréable soirée. Au bout d'un moment, Ever déclare qu'elle doit rentrer, car sa tante va s'inquiéter. Elle me propose de rentrer par ses propres moyens. Je sais pertinemment qu'elle a le pouvoir de matérialiser une voiture mais en bon gentleman, j'insiste pour la raccompagner. Malgré quelques réticences, elle accepte. Au moment de partir, ce n'est pas d'Elena que j'ai du mal à détacher mon regard mais des cheveux roux de Bonnie et de ses grands yeux innocents. Cela m'étonne moi même. Bonnie, naïve et gentille, est très différente des beautés orgueilleuses et inaccessibles qui m'attirent, comme Drina et Elena. Pourtant, Bonnie, avec son enthousiasme et ses yeux d'enfant, éveille en moi un trouble inconnu.

Une fois dans la voiture, j'adresse un sourire à Ever.

-Alors, tu vois que c'est agréable d'avoir une vie sociale! En plus, Elena et sa bande n'ont rien à voir avec les imbéciles du lycée, n'est ce pas?

Ever ne répond pas, mais elle sourit légèrement malgré elle.

-Si tu ne reconnais pas que tu as passé une bonne soirée, je ne te donnerai pas les ingrédients.

-D'accord, soupire Ever. J'ai passé une bonne soirée. Elena, Stefan et les autres sont très sympas et intéressants.

Elle semble sincère. Satisfait, je démarre et nous roulons en silence.

-Chose promise chose due, je déclare en me garant devant chez elle. Je vais te dévoiler deux ingrédients de l'antidote que tu désires tant.

Ever fronce les sourcils.

-Seulement deux?

-Si je t'en donnais trop d'un seul coup, ce serait trop facile, ma belle. Ecoute moi bien: cannelle et pierre de lune.

-Cannelle? Répète Ever, intriguée.

Je lui souris.

-Pour le goût.

-Si je comprends bien, seule la pierre de lune est nécessaire. Tu ne m'as donné qu'un seul ingrédient!

Elle semble furieuse, ce qui m'amuse.

-Ne fais pas cette tête là. Le goût est très important, tu ne trouves pas?

En guise de réponse, Ever sort de la voiture et claque la porte avec rage.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi! Je lance par dessus la vitre ouverte, avant d'éclater de rire.

Ayant envie de voler à nouveau sur la planche, je retourne dans la forêt. Là, je gare ma voiture et je matérialise la planche, sur laquelle je m'envole. Au bout de dix minutes, j'ai l'impression d'être suivi. C'est impossible, la forêt est déserte et aucun humain ne sait voler. Pourtant, cette désagréable impression persiste. Je finis par me retourner et vois un corbeau qui me suit. Immédiatement, je comprends que ce corbeau n'est pas ordinaire. Il a un regard...humain. Je le regarde dans les yeux d'un air de défi.

-Qui es tu?

Le corbeau se pose sur un arbre, sur une branche assez solide pour supporter un homme, où je le suis. Là, sous mes yeux, il se métamorphose en homme. Je le détaille. Il est aussi beau que Stefan et lui ressemble beaucoup, avec son teint pâle et ses cheveux noirs. En revanche, il n'a pas les yeux verts mais noirs. Il me dévisage avec insolence.

-Qui es tu? Demande-t-il.

-Je viens de te poser cette question. Réponds moi en premier.

Il esquisse un sourire moqueur.

-Mon nom est Damon. Je suis un vampire.

Je lui tends la main.

-Moi, c'est Roman. Je suis un immortel.

Damon me serre la main en me dévisageant avec intérêt.

-Un immortel? Je crois que Stefan m'a parlé de toi.

-Stefan Salvatore? Tu le connais?

Damon sourit.

-C'est mon petit frère. Un fichu modèle de vertu.

Je souris à mon tour.

-J'en connais un, comme ça, dis-je.

-Ah oui? C'est un immortel, comme toi?

Je hoche la tête.

-Oui. C'est même lui qui m'a donné l'immortalité.

-Vraiment? Raconte!

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne te connais pas, après tout.

-C'est vrai. Mais tu m'es sympathique.

-Toi aussi. Bon, d'accord.

Me sentant particulièrement en confiance avec ce Damon, je lui raconte mon histoire.

-Tu l'a empoisonné et il ne peut plus toucher celle qu'il aime? Tu es un bel enfoiré! Dit-il avec un large sourire.

Dans sa bouche, cela résonne comme un compliment.

-Je suis flatté. Et toi, quels sont tes rapports avec ton frère?

-Nous nous sommes entre-tués.

Je me redresse avec un vif intérêt.

-Maintenant que je t'ai raconté mon histoire, tu es obligé de me raconter la tienne.

Damon hausse les épaules.

-Cela ne me gêne pas. Stefan et moi, nous étions amoureux de la même femme, Katherine. C'était un vampire. Elle n'a pas su choisir entre nous, et nous avons tous les deux échangés notre sang avec elle. Comme nous nous détestions, nous avons très mal pris le fait qu'elle décide de nous garder tous les deux.

-Tu m'étonnes. Ne le prends pas mal, mais je la trouve un peu idiote.

Damon sourit de nouveau.

-On pourrait le penser, oui. Mais elle est plus intelligente qu'elle en a l'air. Dans l'espoir que nous nous réconcilions, elle a fait croire à son suicide. Cela a produit l'effet inverse. Stefan et moi, nous nous sommes entre-tués. À notre réveil, nous étions des vampires. Des siècles plus tard, nous avons fait la connaissance d'Elena. Physiquement, elle ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Katherine mais elle a un caractère très différent. Je préfère de loin la personnalité d'Elena. Folle de jalousie, Katherine a essayé de tuer Elena, et nous avec. Finalement, c'est Elena qui a tué Katherine.

-Cette Elena est remarquable, fais-je remarquer.

Damon hoche la tête.

-Oui. Je voudrais en faire un vampire et ma princesse des ténèbres. Mais elle dit préférer mon imbécile de frère. Cependant, je sais que je ne la laisse pas indifférente. Elle n'est pas hors d'atteinte, comme ta Drina. Ne le prends pas mal.

-Pas de souci. Pour tout t'avouer, Elena me plait beaucoup, à moi aussi.

-Je ne t'en veux pas. Tout le monde est amoureux d'Elena, dit-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

-Je peux te poser une question?

-Vas y.

-Te nourris tu de sang animal, comme ton frère?

Damon affiche une grimace écoeurée.

-Non merci! Je bois du sang humain. Cela a un bien meilleur goût et rend beaucoup plus puissant. Mais depuis que je connais Elena, je ne bois plus jusqu'à tuer. J'hypnotise mes victimes de sorte qu'elles oublient que je me suis nourri d'elles. Cependant, quand Elena sera devenue ma princesse des ténèbres, ce sera différent. Nous chasserons et tuerons tous les deux.

Nous poursuivons notre discussion, tous les deux assis sur l'arbre. C'est la première fois que j'apprécie autant la compagnie de quelqu'un. Damon et moi, nous nous connaissons depuis peu, mais nous nous comprenons et nous ressemblons. Je le considère déjà comme un ami. Comme un véritable ami, pas comme tous ceux qui m'entourent et qui sont à ma botte. Par égard pour lui, je décide de renoncer à Elena. De toute façon, bien qu'elle me plaise, ce n'est pas elle qui me trouble le plus. Je n'arrive pas à chasser cette chevelure incendiaire et ces yeux chocolat de mon esprit.

Tout au long de la semaine, Damen est absent. Cela ne me surprend pas. Il pourra chercher l'antidote longtemps. Ever se retrouve donc seule et elle continue de m'ignorer soigneusement. Quant à moi, je passe mon temps avec Elena et Stefan. Le soir, j'invite régulièrement Damon chez moi et le présente à mes amis immortels. Il semble s'éclater avec nous. Le week end, je reçois une visite inattendue. Quelqu'un sonne à la porte. J'ouvre et vois Bonnie sur le seuil. Elle m'adresse un sourire.

-Salut! Dit-elle.

J'inspire profondément pour masquer mes émotions. Ses grands yeux bruns me perturbent toujours autant.

-Bonnie? Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Elena et les autres sont avec toi?

Elle secoue la tête.

-Non. Je suis venue seule. Je peux entrer?

-Je t'en prie, dis-je en m'effaçant pour la laisser passer. Je l'invite à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et lui prépare un cocktail orange grenadine.

-Tiens. C'est sans alcool.

Bonnie regarde le verre avec hésitation.

-Ce n'est pas empoisonné, dis-je avec un petit rire.

Cela décide Bonnie à boire. Elle semble apprécier la boisson et se met à téter. Je trouve cela mignon.

-C'est délicieux, dit-elle.

-Tu m'en vois ravi. Que me vaut ta visite.

-J'ai un marché à te proposer.

Je hausse les sourcils.

-Un marché? Pourquoi donc? Je ne te dois rien et tu ne me dois rien non plus.

-Ce n'est pas pour moi. J'ai revu Ever et elle m'a mise en garde contre toi. Elle m'a raconté ce que tu leur a fait, à Damen et à elle.

J'esquisse un sourire amer.

-Je vois. Tu dois me trouver détestable, alors?

Bonnie secoue la tête. Je ne lis aucune haine dans ses yeux, juste une infinie gentillesse.

-Non, pas du tout! Dit-elle. Enfin, c'est vrai que je trouve cela cruel mais d'un autre côté, je comprends que tu aies envie de te venger. De plus, je trouve que Damen aurait dû réfléchir avant de donner l'immortalité à Drina, si c'était pour l'abandonner ensuite. D'ailleurs, s'il a quitté Drina pour une autre, le risque qu'il fasse la même chose à Ever n'est pas nul.

-Bien dit. J'ai dit la même chose à Ever mais elle est persuadée que leur amour est éternel.

Bonnie sourit.

-Moi, je trouve cela romantique, même si je me méfierais, à la place d'Ever. Mais je ne suis pas là pour prendre parti.

-Pourquoi est tu là, alors?

-En fait, je suis médium. Je peux communiquer avec les morts. Je te propose donc la chose suivante: je te permets de revoir Drina et tu me donnes l'antidote pour Ever et Damen.

Je reste silencieux, le temps que l'information circule dans ma tête. Elle vient tout de même de me promettre l'impossible.

-Pourquoi fais tu cela pour eux? C'est Ever qui te l'a demandé?

-Non, elle ne connaît pas mes dons. J'ai de la peine pour eux et j'ai envie de les aider, voilà tout.

Malgré moi, je suis touché par sa générosité. J'ai rarement vu un tel désintéressement. Pourtant, je croyais être insensible à la gentillesse et autres nobles sentiments.

-D'accord, dis-je. Permets moi de voir Drina et je te donnerais l'antidote.

Bonnie sourit.

-Il me faut des bougies, dit-elle.

Aussitôt, je matérialise des bougies sur la table et les allume d'un claquement de doigts.

-Drina aura disparu une fois les bougies consumées, dit-elle. Cela te laisse le temps de lui parler.

Sur ces mots, elle ferme les yeux. Je devine qu'elle invoque Drina. Soudain, ses yeux s'ouvrent. Son regard a changé. La chaleur et la gentillesse qui emplissaient ses yeux ont été remplacés par de l'orgueil et de la méchanceté. Je trouve son regard beaucoup moins beau, subitement. Pourtant, c'est Drina. Elle me regarde avec un sourire.

-Bonjour, Roman. Cela faisait longtemps.

-Bonjour, Drina.

Je devrais être heureux de l'avoir retrouvée mais je ressens un certain malaise.

-Où suis-je? Demande-t-elle.

-Chez moi.

-Où est Damen?

Mon coeur se serre quand je vois le désir et l'avidité dans ses yeux.

-Il est loin d'ici. J'ai vengé ta mort. Ever et lui ne peuvent plus s'approcher.

Un sourire cruel se dessine sur ses lèvres.

-Merveilleux, dit-elle.

-J'ai juste quelque chose à te demander pour me remercier.

Drina fronce les sourcils, contrariée.

-D'accord, dit-elle néanmoins. Quoi donc?

-Embrasse moi.

-Je n'aime que Damen.

-Je te demande juste un baiser, rien d'autre.

-Avec ce corps? Dit-elle.

-Oui. C'est toujours toi, Drina.

Drina capitule et s'approche de moi, les yeux fermés. Nos lèvres se touchent. Enfin. J'aurais dû savourer pleinement ce moment que j'avais désiré depuis si longtemps mais au lieu de cela, j'ai l'impression d'être coupé en deux. Ces lèvres douces et sucrées, ce sont celles de Bonnie. Ces cheveux qui me chatouillent doucement le visage, ce sont ceux de Bonnie. Ce corps gracile que j'enlace, c'est celui de Bonnie. Je réalise que ce n'est pas Drina que je désire mais Bonnie. Je me détache d'elle. Drina semble soulagée. Je lis du dégoût et un certain mépris dans ses yeux. Tout à coup, je me sens furieux contre elle.

-Va t'en, dis-je.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir. Pas avant d'avoir vu Damen, en tout cas.

-Tu n'as pas le choix, je réplique.

Sur ces mots, je fais fondre la bougie à toute vitesse. Mais Drina est toujours présente. Elle me sourit.

-Je suis une immortelle. Tu croyais pouvoir me chasser comme ça? Il n'est pas question que je retourne au pays des ombres! Ton amie est une idiote! Maintenant, ce corps m'appartient!

_Roman, aide moi._

Dans mon esprit, je reconnais la voix pleine de détresse de Bonnie. Drina ne semble pas l'avoir entendue alors je lui réponds.

_Je suis désolé, Bonnie._

_Ne sois pas désolée. C'est entièrement ma faute. J'aurais dû être plus prudente. Je vais essayer d'invoquer Ever._

_Tu sais faire ça?_

_Oui._

Soudain, Drina est secouée de convulsion. Ses traits sont crispés par la douleur et la rage.

-Arrête ça! Grogne-t-elle.

_Que se passe-t-il?_

_Invoquer quelqu'un demande de l'énergie. Elle a du mal à le supporter._

Un combat intérieur se joue entre Drina et Bonnie. Finalement, Drina l'emporte. Elle se redresse avec un sourire.

-Cette gamine s'est enfin calmée. Maintenant, dis moi où est Damen.

-Je l'ignore. Il est parti en voyage.

Drina tape du pied.

-Très bien. Je le trouverai moi même.

Sur ces mots, elle matérialise sur elle une robe rouge moulante et un maquillage provocant. Elle oscille entre la femme enfant et la femme fatale. Je dois reconnaître que cela me plaît. Pourtant, je trouve que Bonnie est plus jolie au naturel. Elle sort de chez moi et matérialise une voiture, dans laquelle elle monte, puis démarre. Je monte dans ma voiture et la suis. Elle roule à toute vitesse. Soudain, elle freine brutalement. Elle sort de la voiture, je l'imite et découvre Damen et Ever debout, au milieu de la route, juste devant sa voiture.

-Damen! S'exclame-t-elle avec un regard plein de désir, avant de lancer un regard haineux à Ever.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Je demande, abasourdi.

-Je suis revenu hier soir. La nouvelle amie d'Ever vient de l'invoquer. Je suis là pour tout remettre en ordre.

Sur ces mots, il sort une seringue pleine d'un liquide bleu turquoise, empoigne Drina et lui plante la seringue dans le bras.

-Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait? Rugit-elle, furieuse.

Damen lui adresse un regard compatissant.

-Je te renvoie parmi les morts, _poverina_. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne retourneras pas au pays des ombres. Cet élixir va t'expédier dans l'été perpétuel.

-Mais je ne veux pas y aller! Je veux être avec toi! Vocifère-t-elle.

Sur ces mots, elle s'évanouit. Je me précipite pour rattraper le corps de Bonnie.

-Bonnie! Réponds moi!

-Elle est juste évanouie, dit Damen d'un air rassurant.

Je soupire de soulagement. Je regarde Damen et je suis surpris de ne déceler aucune haine à mon égard dans ses yeux. Je n'y lis que de la compassion. Je pense qu'il a compris que je m'étais sincèrement épris de Bonnie.

-Venez, dis-je.

Je remonte dans ma voiture après avoir fait disparaître celle de Drina et Damen et Ever me suivent.

Je rentre chez moi et leur donne un flacon rempli d'un liquide vert pomme.

-Tenez. C'est l'antidote. Vous pouvez vérifier qu'il fonctionne, si vous voulez.

Damen en boit une gorgée, puis se coupe le doigt et fait couler le sang sur une plaquette en verre. Ever l'imite. Les deux sangs se mêlent et il ne se passe rien. Pas de brûlure, rien.

-Tu es guéri! S'exclame Ever, ravie, avant de se jeter au cou de Damen pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Je me racle la gorge.

-Vous n'êtes pas tous seuls, dis-je. Allez dans un hôtel.

Ever se détache de Damen et m'adresse un sourire éblouissant.

-Merci Roman! Dit-elle, l'air sincère.

-Ne me remercie pas. Je l'ai fait pour Bonnie. Maintenant, allez vous en.

Ever et Damen ne se le font pas dire deux fois. Je suis sûr qu'ils ont hâte d'être seuls. Une fois le couple parti, je m'approche de Bonnie, allongée sur le canapé. Elle s'éveille doucement en gémissant. Elle ouvre les yeux et je me réjouis de voir que son regard a retrouvé toute son innocence et sa gentillesse.

-Drina est partie? Demande-t-elle.

Je lui souris.

-Oui. Pour de bon. Merci de m'avoir permis de la revoir. J'ai donné l'antidote à Ever et Damen. Chose promise, chose due.

-C'est génial! S'écrie-t-elle. Je suis si heureuse pour eux!

Sur ces mots, elle se jette à mon cou et m'embrasse. Puis elle se détache de moi, gênée.

-Excuse moi, dit-elle en rougissant de façon adorable.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, dis-je et je l'embrasse à mon tour.

FIN


End file.
